Survivor- Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty
'''Survivor: Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty '''is the 30th season of Survivor. Twists 15 Castaways Returning Contestants (at most 3 per season) 3 Tribes Tribe Switch Advantage at Auction (negates the votes cast to the subject) 32 Days Castaways Summary For the first time in Survivor, 15 contestants from all seasons were separated into 3 tribes based on how they are perceived. On the Brain tribe, Loreinne formed a friendship with Sue and Mr. Sikowitz, while Doof distanced himself from her due to their history in Blood vs Water. He became friends with Baileywick, but truly didn't like him. On Brawn, it was all work. Lotso barked orders at everyone, annoying the tribe. Hans and Spongebob made a Final Two deal. On Beauty, Brooke hadn't changed, and Nathan and Phineas wanted her to go first. Brawn lost the first challenge, mainly due to Lotso's slow moving and bossiness. The tribe got together and voted him out at the first tribal. At the second challenge, Brain fell back from a large lead and ended up losing. The Brain Trio decided that Baileywick is too dangerous to move forward, and they voted him out second. Although the three were strong, Sikowitz started talking to Doof, and he convinced Sikowitz that Loreinne was a big threat to win. It didn't matter, because they won the challenge along with Beauty, and the Brawn foursome had to split. Wicked Witch wanted Hans to go, for she felt like he was a liability. She told Spongebob, who told Hans. The two got Denzel and voted off the Wicked Witch. When they lost the next challenge, Hans told Denzel that they were going to vote out Spongebob. Of course, this was a lie, and Denzel was blindsided. Down to 2 members, Brawn (and Beauty) won the next Immunity. Sue Ellen thought Sikowitz was voting with them. However, Loreinne noticed Sikowitz talking to Doof, and she and Sue voted for him instead of Doof. A tie occurred, and Doof flipped on the revote, and Sikowitz was blindsided. A tribe switch occurred the next day. The Looks tribe consisted of Doof, Brooke, Nathan, Phineas, and Sir Kirby, and Mind consisted of Loreinne, Candace, Sue Ellen, Spongebob, and Hans. The 3 Beauty men were set on voting out Brooke, and got Doof for more votes. On Mind, Sue Ellen and Loreinne bonded with Candace, and they all wanted to make an all girls alliance come the merge. When Looks lost the challenge, the boys were seemingly set on voting out Brooke. However, Brooke didn't quit, and convinced Kirby that Nathan was gunning for him, and that he would be sent home the next tribal. She also told Doof that she overheard Nathan saying that he'll vote him out next. Both boys, paranoid of going home, voted with Brooke, and Nathan was blindsided. Looks also lost the challenge, and the three sent home Phineas, tearfully. Mind lost the next challenge, and the girls voted out Spongebob, who became the first jury member. When the two tribes finally merged, Hans went straight over to Kirby and Doof and started an alliance with them. He tried to talk to Brooke, but she didn't like Hans so she didn't interact with him. The all girl alliance got Brooke to join them, although Loreinne didn't totally trust her. At the first reward, Doof won a secret advantage, which was an Immunity Necklace that negates votes from him. Kirby won the first Individual Immunity challenge, and the girls were seemingly in charge. The girls planned on taking out Hans, a big threat. However, Sue Ellen seemed to run the alliance, and Brooke wanted to be in charge. She talked to Doof, Hans, and Kirby, saying that she wanted Sue Ellen to go. Since they were desperate, they went along with her plan, and Sue Ellen was blindsided. Candace and Brooke had a fight after tribal, for she was very upset that Brooke switched. Loreinne realized she had to break up their fight, but didn't want to take out Brooke yet. She was looking on taking out Doof, who has played and won before. He confided in Sir Kirby, who agreed that Doof was a threat. Loreinne won Immunity, giving her more power. Their plan was to have Doof think he was safe, while the majority blindsides him. However, Candace was against the plan, and told Doof what Loreinne was planning to do. Doof lost trust in Kirby, and him and Hans were set on voting out Brooke. The two also got Candace to go with them. Loreinne and Kirby realized they had to cut Candace loose, and voted with Brooke. Doof used his Immunity advantage, but ended up not needing to use it, for a tie occurred between Candace and Brooke. At the revote, Hans flipped and Candace was sent to the jury. Down to 5, Lorienne was on Doof's hit list, and wanted her gone. Loreinne tried to make amends with him, but due to their history in Blood vs Water and the events in this season, he didn't budge. Still, Loreinne had the majority, and the 3 voted Doof off next. Loreinne thought Hans was the one to go next, but Brooke was planning on blindsiding her, and had rallied Hans to take her out. Before tribal, Kirby heard Hans and Brooke talking about sending her home, and Loreinne called out the two at tribal. They defended themselves, but Hans casted his vote to Kirby for telling Loreinne, throwing his vote and giving Loreinne's alliance the majority. They sent home Brooke for flipping, who exited cussing out Hans. With 3 left, Loreinne won Final Immunity. She kept Sir Kirby, he newly-founded alliance member. At the Final Tribal Council, the jurors criticized Kirby for his flipping to Brooke and Loreinne's sides so easily, and also berated his lack of strategy. Loreinne was praised for staying on top of the voting and making smart moves, and ended up winning B vs B vs B 6-0. Episodes